


The ABC's of SG-1

by scgirl_317



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scgirl_317/pseuds/scgirl_317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in a day's work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABC's of SG-1

A is the Air Force that kept them apart  
B is for Born with freedom in his heart  
C is for Challenged every step of the way  
D is for Dead, but for not a day

E is Edora, three months did he spend  
F is for Fighting, the weak he defends  
G is for Gone, a year he’d ascend  
H is for Home, back with his friends

I is for Intelligence not found in books  
J is for Just a lot smarter than he looks  
K is for Kek, his weakness he fears  
L is for Love that drives her to tears

M is for the Mother she lost as a girl  
N is Never recognized for saving the world  
O is for Only blowing up a sun  
P is for Putting false gods on the run

Q is for Quietly watching his friends  
R is for Running his race till the end  
S is for Staying, not leaving them behind  
T is for Torment, going out of his mind

U is for Under the ice where they were  
V is for Virtual-reality world  
W is Water, where they first thought him dead  
X is the Xerox for paperwork he dreads

Y is the Years they’ve four been together  
Z is for Zero, times they’d give up on each other

Twenty-six traits and times I’ve recounted  
Of moments where their friendship abounded  
Twenty-six moments that we all hold dear  
Twenty-six moments where their friendship is clear


End file.
